


Dovahkiin Journal Entries

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Addons used also, Alot of questions, Daedric Princes, Dawngaurd, Dragonborn - Freeform, Journal Entries, More then just the Main Questline, Vampires, Werewolves, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the journal entries of my character, Vanitas, yes it's not so co inside with the story line. Vanitas means Vanity in Latin. He is my OC for Skyrim also, and I'll be doing entries of his life for this entire series.</p><p>Flames will be used to make my cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sundas, 17th of Last Seed - Journal Entry #1

Month - Last Seed

Week - Sundas

Day - 17th

Time - 8:09 PM

Entry #1

I can honestly say that I am a long way from home, far enough to where I do not have to worry about the past rearing it ugly mug at me ever again. I left at the age of 18, now I am 19 and have entered Skyrim. Not in the way one would happen to expect that is, on a carriage heading to my death by a battleaxe. 

I am now again keeping journal entries to tell of my thoughts through this rough time. With little money I have I rented out a place for the night in a small tavern held up in Whiterun. As for why I am here, it's a very long story one that I will not linger on with simple details. So I will give to whoever may read this when I am dead and gone, my background.

I am an Imperial in these troubling times, my name is Vanitas a name my bastard of a father gave me. It means Vanity in my language. I was born and raised in the outskirts of the city, a middle class family who lived from pay to pay. That is all I willing to give away in this short summary. I ran away from my past, and I tend to never let anyone know of my upbringing, if they want to find out they can look it up themselves. As far as I am concern, my family is nothing more then familiar faces I wish to never see again.

As for why I am in this tavern in Whiterun, my venture to Skyrim had gotten my mistaken by my own damned people to be a member of the Stormcloaks. Not that they cared of my looks, the bitch of a captain dare called me a 'renegade'. Before sending to up to the headsman to have my death be sorted. I am not one for religious stuff, so i guessed i'd head to the planes of oblivion for whatever mundane reasons. I was not scared walking up to my death, prideful and sinful as I was in these idiots eyes. 

But however, I myself had not planned on what happened next. A dragon, one at seemed to come out of the legends, was on the tower before I could understand what was going on. Natural the rest was obvious, run. I guess the Gods seemed to spare me this one time, whether it was to redeem myself or not I don't care. Following the very man who tried to kill me into the keep to safety.

Hadvar, while a man of the Empire, was at least a more familiar face I was used to. Me and him making our way out of the keep and too some fresh air. Details are not one for my taste, it was just mindless killing of Stormcloaks and spiders, nothing more. I manged to at least find a bit of coin, perhaps I can use it to get more then this icky Empire suite off me. 

While the whole damned time he suggested I join up with the Empire! I hated the whole trip to his uncles, while they may stand with the Empire I for one could give a shit less. This whole war and sides is like two toddlers fight over a toy. But me personally, Ulfric has a good idea in mind for this place. The damn high elves really seem to think they are above all. I for one do not agree, there is a reason High Elves stick to their own, but soon their race will be lost to the ages, and perhaps Nords will take up their place. That will be the day, they think of themselves higher, but they are nothing in the eyes of Time. Much less to Dragons!

So I am not thinking of standing by my 'people' who seem to agree with those damn elves. Not to say I hate all elf people, only ones of snobbish outlooks on life. But in my eyes this entire thing is going to Oblivion. But in the end it dose not matter. I only plan on sending message that Riverwood needs aid, then I'll be on my way.

For now I am tired, my hand is a bit sore from writing. I close this entry off for tonight.

Time - 8:56 PM


	2. Journal Entry #2 Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month - Last Seed  
> Week - Tirdas  
> Day - 19th  
> Time - 1:00 AM

Entry #2

Tirdas, 1:00 AM, 19th of Last Seed

~

It's late as I write out this entry, I'm tired after meeting the Jarl of Whiterun and Windhelm. Yes, I was offered a task from the court mage of Whitrun to 'fetch' something for him. I myself am in no condition to retrieve this 'Dragonstone' of his. I have decided to head up to Windhelm, to see if anything I worth some coin and to talk with Ulfric. The very man I sat beside on the rid to my death at Helgen. The same who ran with me from a Dragon attacking the small camp/town.

I took the carriage there, knowing that until I get better at my weapons could I then enter Bleak Falls Barrow, even if some of the locals would see it as murder. The thought of Draugr do not scare me, little dose in this world anymore. But the fact that I am not able enough to fight beyond a simple mugger, I head out to better myself in combat and in weapons, and I need to get some gold to find a place to call my own over a inn. 

I enter Windhelm late, having fallen asleep due to the drivers talking until the snow hitting my back woke me to the sight of the bitter wind hiding the large castle surrounded by walls melted together from ice and stone. I myself was getting used to the feeling of warmth in Whiterun. But thanks tot he Jarl's 'gift' of Steel Armor, I was a bit better off then most with the leather and fur inside keepign me warm and protected.

I am sold my iron swords in Whiterun for a better weapon of steel. Having enough to get to Windhelm and rent a tavern for the night. It's warm inside, well kept place, and more privacy besides the one in Whiterun. Plus a little known fact about me, I do tend to 'take' things people leave lying around. The potions will come in handy, and no one will miss them. Despite thinking of joining the Stormcloaks, after hearing the words I felt from his co-chief and the Jarl, I plan on proving my worth to them. Ulfric seems to have this spark inside him that is much how I felt, mostly from my early days.

His words do empower most, i felt that just from his choice of words and the deep growl like that of a dragon he put behind them. Here was at least a man I could relate to like a brother in binds. I plan to kill and Ice wrath very soon, once I get enough money to get the weapons I need to fight it. Should not take long, people always leave their valuable stuff lying around.

Then there was this rumor that caught my attention, someone trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood. Perhaps I might pay this boy a visit, to see if it is true. Me being very curious by nature, I want to see things to believe them. Call me and 'Narrow Minded Fool' but that is how I live. For now I might head out to see another place, Riften I think it is called, I heard from a strand of 'friends' that there might be some people look for someone like me.

I hope so, I need coin and people I can someone call 'friends'. It's good to have allies in this bitter landscape called Skyrim. For now, my heard grown tired of writing, and my eyes almost ready to shut. Good night.

Time: 1:34 AM

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, questions/requests will be answered this way...


End file.
